Not A Damsel In Distress:
by Fandom Girl Writer
Summary: You have powers, but instead of making a living off them, they are the cause of your grief. You've been running from organisations like SHIELD all your life, but when they catch you, will you be as opposed as you used to be? Being saved by super speed puts a new perspective on how your life could be like. Will you take it? Will you be able to? And will you finally let go? One-Shot.


Avengers Interrogation:

"Here we go again." You whisper again as you see an attempt at mugging taking place down the road. You don't live in a particularly safe place so seeing things like this was unfortunately quite normal. You walk up to them and shouted at the guy who was trying to rob the redhead who was putting up quite a good fight. You'd never seen this woman around so she must be new. The shout worked and the guy looked at her. He looked familiar, you thought before dismissing it. Must just be another guy you'd already beaten up. "Leave her alone you piece of crap!" You shout, your confidence boosted with rude words and saw him get angry. You laugh and walk closer. "Aww, is Mr Tough Guy getting angry over a few rude words? So, you can try and mug an innocent person but you can't take a few choice words?" You taunt, laughing afterwards. You had a gift with things like that. Insults, and making everything seem funnier or sadder than they actually were. "You're about to get beaten up anyway, might as well laugh about it." You shout, like it's a fact. He leaves the woman and goes closer to you.

"I'd love to see you try. Have you got any superpowers?" He asks, more curious than mocking. His blue eyes pierce you and you panic.

"Crap, flipping Captain America. For God's sake!" You mutter, realising whose blue eyes they were and take off down the road with your super stamina boosting your run. Why were you running from Captain America, you ask? Simple, he was an Avenger. You don't want that on you and it also meant that if he had noticed you, others must have as well. You think back to the redhead, "Oh come on! Flipping Black Widow and you didn't even notice. You're losing your touch." You mutter to yourself, realising who the redhead was. You keep running, not even knowing where you were going. It would be easy to get back so it didn't matter where you went. You turned around to see if they were coming or not and saw no one. You didn't know if it was the whole team or just them. Either way you were screwed. They had probably found some shortcut and was going to intercept you at the next turn. They probably knew the place better than you did, so you changed the setting. It would much easier for you to get away if you were familiar with the setting. So with a sharp left turn, off you ran.

"Come on, keep going. They won't find you there." You mutter to keep your energy going. You keep saying it like a mantra and find yourself at the woods easily. You keep going further and further before you see your tree. It isn't yours, but it is a place you've adopted. It's away from everything, it's a refuge. You always wanted to find a place like this and you searched the entire woods for the perfect tree. It was a small shack, built on top of the tree. It had been built by someone else but you had fixed it up a bit. It was a place littered with your belongings and you would be happy to know who had actually built it. You would never want to give it up, but you wanted to thank them for their hard work so you had a refuge. These powers were a curse. Of course you helped everyone, but you never wanted to have this burden on your back. You feel the tears pricking at you and burn you so you try to wipe them while climbing the tree as well, it wasn't a smart idea. You fall backwards, your foot caught in the branch, it was the only thing holding you up with the rest of you upside down with your shirt coming down to reveal your stomach. You curse and try to use your stomach to pull yourself up and get a hold on the branch. Your hand is slipping and you cut it, causing you to hiss. You feel the tears slipping into your hair and onto the soil beneath you. You can't stop them and can't be bothered right now. You keep trying, not deterred by your failure. You know that you have to lay low before you run again. It's sad, you were really making a difference in the town, people liked you and you had a few friends. Oh well, university or any other education would make sense as to why she had to leave. She'd just feed the lie to Maggie and her disappearance would make sense. But maybe she'd buy presents for her friends and take them out as a last good memory. They were some of her best friends, she'd barely made any in the other towns. She'd never been allowed to stay long enough for that.

Anger propelled you on to grab the branch as you try and use it to pull the rest of you up. You heard it creaking with your weight but didn't register it until it was too late. The branch snapped, giving you many small cuts as it slipped through your hands. Your foot slipped through as well and you were falling face forward towards the ground. You instantly curl into a foetal position to protect you bones and turn for the impact. Instead of hard ground, you feel something else, you can't place it. It's almost like, arms. You open your eyes quickly to see a man with silver/white hair looking at you. He has a cheeky smile on as if he knows something you don't. You feel him lay you down and take his hand to pull you up. He smiles at and you find yourself subconsciously smiling back. It's infectious. "Thank you." You say, remembering your manners.

"It's nothing, see a damsel in distress, I save her right?" He spoke with an accent that was nice to listen to. You hear his words and your smile turns into a laugh and a smirk when you look back at him. He may be cute, but he was certainly cocky wasn't he?

"Not a damsel in distress you know." You say, pointing to yourself, speaking with your normal mix of an accent. It is not a specific one, it's just a big mix of places you have been. You like it, it represents you in a way that isn't saying "Freak!" or "Weirdo!" It's just representing the places you've been.

"Well why did you need me to save you?" He challenged, smiling at you. His accent was hard to place. You'd been all over the world and yet it was different from anything you'd ever heard. Then you fully take him in. He's in a causal jacket with a plain shirt and jeans underneath them with expensive trainers on underneath. He looked ready to run. She narrowed her eyes at his trainers. What was a guy with such obvious wealth doing in this part of town? He had an obnoxious silver/white hair dye but it did look cool, you conceded. He had a smirk still on his face and his blue eyes were crinkled with his smirk.

"I didn't need you to save me. I had curled into the safe position meaning I would be fine maybe a sprain or two max and then I would've been back up the tree and laying low again before they come for me. You didn't need to catch me but you did and I did say thank you rather than patronising you." You sass, knowing Sherlock would be proud. You could very easily take someone down if you wanted to but you had unintentionally revealed a lot more about yourself than you had wanted to though which left you in an awkward position as he processed your words. So you decided to move the conversation on from your earlier deduction. "Who are you and where did you come from?" You ask. You doubted he would be like John and be fine with it but you knew that it was also incredibly fun to do deductions. You understood Mycroft and Sherlock sometimes but going overboard like Eurus was a no. However, they were fictional characters, you remembered. You loved doing fandom references and were fully invested in a number of them, despite being on the run. You did have a phone and several safeguards for your Netflix account.

"That was a mouthful. You are clever." He commended before moving on like you'd hoped. But you knew he hadn't forgotten and was going to remember that. He was probably waiting to gain your trust and then he'd ask. "I'm Pietro Maximoff. Also known as Quicksilver to the civilians. And I'm from Sokovia." He spoke with a smile, as yours dropped when you heard what he'd said. He was a superhero. Crap.

"Nice to meet you. I'm just going to go now." You say, trying to leave politely before he figured out who you were and that you were his mission. Maybe he didn't know, maybe he was just waiting for the right moment. Whatever it was, you didn't want to find out. Damnit, you thought, he was so kind and funny. He seemed okay, why were the good ones your enemies? Oh wait, you remember. Because of the stupid ass people who made you like this. You turned with tears in your eyes and felt him catch your wrist.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name." He spoke, his wrist sending warmth up your spine and you swallow slowly, gathering strength to turn around.

"I didn't give it." You say, trying to get away. If he didn't know you now, after you said your name, he certainly would.

"Well, can I ask at least?" He asked and you felt your head nodding involuntarily. You so wanted to tell him your name, but you knew nothing good would come out of it. "So, mysterious lady, what's your name?" He asked, moving closer as you tried to think of a made up name that would work.

"Morgana Pendragon." You blurted out and instantly cursed. What the hell? What was that? You weren't an evil medieval sorceress who dies at the hands of Merlin. Morgana wasn't even evil, but your mind instantly went to fandoms when you needed a fake name and you doubted 'John Smith' would work either.

"Right, we're going to Merlin now? Are you embarrassed about your name or something?" Pietro asked, his hand fiddling with yours, every touch worsening her vision. Why was this happening to you?

"Yeah, I don't like my name, it's not the best." You make up, going along with his excuse. "Morgana sounds so much better right?" You ask trying to move on.

"Yeah Morgana is a nice name but I'd prefer knowing yours." He sighed and you swallowed again, knowing you couldn't say a thing. "But, I guess I can roll with Morgana. But who would I be?" He asked you and you smiled. He was accepting and kind, what a catch. And you had such a stupid fairytale greeting as well. What was Aphrodite trying to say?

"I think you would match Gwaine." You say, seeing the similarities. He looks at you with a thoughtful smirk playing on his lips. He looks at you as if wondering if your predictions would be correct.

"Really? How?" He asked, looking straight at you, making butterflies flutter in your stomach but you try to keep them under control. You couldn't afford to have a crush or anything right now. You'd had them before and although it was the hardest thing, you managed to move on.

"You're funny, kind, save the damsels in distress as you call it, and long hair. His is just a bit more glamourous although yours is cool as well." You compare. He smiles at your comparison and you feel compelled to keep the conversation going although you know you really should go otherwise the other team members who actually knew who you were would come. "What about me?" You ask, your butterflies coming back and you're not sure you can keep them under control.

"I don't know. I don't know you well enough right now. But, I'd like to change that. Can I please meet you again?" He asks and your butterflies are fluttering so much you think you might just get a bruise on your organs in the shape of butterfly wings. You don't know what to say.

"Um, why would you want to?" You ask, wondering what he might say, hoping with all you have that it wouldn't be "Because you are my mission." You know that he won't outright say it, but hopefully your emotions won't cloud your judgement and you'll be able to tell if that's what he means.

"Because you're interesting and I like you." He replies without missing a beat and you feel your heart practically skipping. How is it possible that he thinks the same about you that you do about him? Especially as you'd only just met, this was too much like a fairytale for you to trust yourself.

"I like you too, but I can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go." You apologise, turning away. You instantly curse yourself for admitting you actually like him, but no point now is there? If you were lucky, you'd never see him again, if you weren't, like normal, this whole encounter would forever be marred in both of your memories because you were his mission.

"If you like me then why can't you meet me?" He asks, sadness tinting his eyes and you feel your heart break as you look back at him. Why was this happening to you? He still had your hand in his and as much as you wanted to reclaim it, you also didn't. Why couldn't you be normal? Why couldn't this happen in normal circumstances and you might actually have a chance at this? But, then again, if this was normal, he wouldn't even be hanging around here with you. He'd be in Avengers Tower, having fun with other girls like he should be. Not wasting his time on you.

"Because," You say, trying to think of something other than the truth. "Because I'm moving, so there's no point. This was a chance meeting that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, I'm no good for you. Goodbye, I hope you find someone else." You run off, pulling your hand away, hating your last words. They were a lie, of course you wanted him to come running after you but with all of the complications that would bring, you don't either. You curse as you run, why your mind is always so conflicted, you'll never know, it never seems to decide on one idea. But then again, you do feel. You aren't a robot as much as you wish you were.

"I don't want to find anyone else." He whispered after you but with your super hearing you caught it, immediately wishing you hadn't. The tears came back and you wondered why you shouldn't just give up again. It would be so much easier just sitting in a lab getting tested on every day instead of having to keep running. Then again, would it be SHIELD or Scorpia that would be testing on you? Would you even care?

You kept running through the woods and ended up on the other side of town, you knew where you were but you also knew you had to wait things out somewhere else. Pietro might still be there and even if he wasn't, you knew that you couldn't stay there anyway, because he might tell the other Avengers and realise who you are. That would be even worse and the mere thought made you feel sick. To imagine the look of horror and sadness as he realised you were his mission. The girl he'd caught in his arms, asked on a date, made Merlin references with, he'd be angry. You could never face him again and you wished you had picked better last words. "Pull yourself together." You whispered to yourself as you kept walking with your head bowed so no one could see the tears slipping down your face. There were nicer people here and she couldn't be cruel and brush someone off when they were only trying to help right now, but you couldn't waste time on your feelings when you had to looked for a new place to run to. You brushed the tears away knowing you might be able to get over him like you had with the others, just try and forget, move on and know how little of a chance you had with him anyway.

Then someone grabbed your arms as you put them up, bumping into them. It was a natural self defence system you'd picked up throughout the years and it made for awkward moments. You looked up about to say sorry when you realised who it was. Steve Rogers, Captain America, the enemy. Whatever you wanted to call him. You started to panic as he grabbed your wrists so you couldn't hurt him. "You have to come with us." He spoke, his tone calm and kind but you knew better than to fall for that. You looked up at him to be defiant and his face melted into concern when he saw your tear stains. "What happened?" He asked, proper worry highlighting his words as you kept trying to pull away.

"You. You finding me and causing me to have to run away from…" You shouted, your tone angry as you realised it was always him or someone like him who messed up your life. They just had to come crashing in when you were finally settling down and maybe finding someone and make you have to run again. "…Someone." You finished lamely. He wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing who it was and if he was smart, Pietro wouldn't say a thing when he recognised her.

"We're not causing you to run from anyone. You run yourself. Why are you so scared of us? We just want to talk." He spoke, his tone challenging. He wasn't angry, he barely ever was and he knew that you were going through something that anger would never solve. But he was still sad for you. Running from problems often made them worse but he knew that sometimes it felt like the best option, to run until you could face it or were forced to.

"Because you are not letting go! There are so many other people like me in the world but you keep coming after me! I've done nothing to you but your continued meddling has caused everything I love to die and then every time I think I can start again, you come and kill that as well! Because that is what you are isn't it Captain? A soldier. That is what you will always be and soldiers just take orders! You don't think about what might happen to me! No one ever does!" You shout, your anger coming to boiling point and you can't hold it back anymore. All of the tears and anger that you felt throughout the years, learning another friend you had had been killed. All of the blame you'd laid on yourself for not being careful enough, for leaving a trail. For trying to settle down in the first place. It all came out, aimed at him. You would protect Skye and Maggie and Emma as much as you could.

"We don't want to hurt you. If you'd just come with us then maybe this could've all ben avoided." Steve spoke, trying to calm you down but only succeeded in angering you further.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" You shout. How dare he? How did he, the righteous, patriotic man have the nerve and mouth to blame it on you when you'd already done that enough. You didn't need it from him, you'd already had enough from yourself. "You know what? Just keep moving, it doesn't matter. Whatever you're going to tell isn't something I don't already know so just shut up and take me to your torture chamber already." You say, starting off shouting moving into despair and annoyance. Why were you wasting your time trying to talk to him? It was like trying to talk to a brick wall. No change or response worth giving.

"Fine." Steve conceded, knowing it wouldn't work. He needed you in a little more of a cooperative mood if he was going to get through to you. You obviously had some experiences with the government and wasn't trusting of them at all, and currently, Captain America was a part of that, making this harder. "Nat, call Pietro, we've found her." Steve spoke to someone behind you and you knew it must be Natasha, but what concerned you more was the fact that they wanted to call Pietro, you knew that it was a horrible idea. He would see you and you couldn't handle another broken relationship, even if it was whatever meeting you'd had.

"No, don't call him, please, don't, don't…" You finish slurring your words as Natasha injects you with what you can only assume is anaesthetic. You fall limp in Steve's arms and he looks at Natasha with a confused look. Why didn't you want them to call Pietro, did you know who he was. Had you met him before? Natasha just shrugged in his direction. Sometimes this happened, roll with it.

Steve loaded you into the car and they both drove off, knowing that they could call Pietro later and he could run back. He didn't mind it and it let him burn off some steam. "So, should we tell him we found her or keep him out of the loop until we figure out how the hell she knows him?" Natasha asked, obviously talking about Pietro. She knew that sometimes when you knew the person, it became harder to interrogate them properly and not be biased or manipulated.

"Yeah, although Pietro is a great asset we don't include him in interrogations anyway, so he won't be suspicious." Steve suggested knowing it fit in with Natasha's line of work. Deception. He just tried to ignore her raised eyebrow. "Whatever Romanoff." Steve dismissed, knowing she had an affinity for this kind of stuff. She liked teasing Steve. Before it used to be on his lack of knowledge of modern culture and now it was just everything and anything they came across. They drove back listening to music and Natasha made the call to Pietro informing them of the situation.

"We've lost the girl, Steve and I are making our way back now, meet you at base." She told him over comms, as she was the best at lying. She could easily say things that weren't true and the others would believe her. Only Clint could catch some of them.

"Ok, making my way back." Pietro spoke without the hint of playfulness or comment he usually added, making Natasha look at Steve with that same look. Something was going and they were determined to find out what.

At the Tower, they moved you to a bedroom, laying on the bed. You shivered in your sleep so they folded the covers over your unconscious body. "Should we stay here?" Natasha asked, looking at your shallow breaths. You didn't seem like you were having a good dream.

"JARVIS will tell us if she's in trouble." Steve comprised, sharing the same concerns.

"Of course Captain Rogers. Should I alert the nearest person?" He asked, his ever polite tone shining through.

"Yeah, someone will be around." Steve spoke, knowing there was never a shortage of people in the Tower.

"Of course Captain Rogers." JARVIS replied, indifference in his tone. No one ever knew how JARVIS managed to show emotion. Even as an AI, no one regarded him as one. They all felt a fierce protectiveness over JARVIS despite the fact he was an AI. It never bothered them. They left to finish their mission reports and you're left alone, unconscious in the Tower. Your dream takes you back to when you first ran and was so inexperienced. You had no idea how to cover your tracks and they found her easily. Your sister, an innocent, she was killed and they sent you a message through her before she died. You remember seeing her face, blank and innocent. She had no idea what she was saying and then her heart gave out. The last words she said?

"I'll kill you one day." They haunt you every day and you remember seeing her crash to the floor as you try to catch her and call for help. Tears run down your face and you can't tell if they are real or not. Screams are all you can hear and the blank expressionless eyes of your little sister are all you can see. The eyes that used to be so full of light and happiness, and then stormy when she got angry. Now, they were empty, because of her. You shake her, pleading her to be awake. Screams echo around you. Your head is about to burst from the pressure. The screams, the pain, the ache pulling on you, bringing you to the limp feeling taking over. You can't see, everything is blurred, you can't feel, everything is limp, you can't hear, the screams is just noise you tune out, you're numb.

Then someone is shaking you. Their hands are on your arms and you hear shouts that aren't your own. "Morgana, Morgana! Wake up! Wake up!" You hear a familiar voice and it grounds you. You wake up panting with tears streaming down your face and sweat dripping over you. You can't tell which is which and you struggle to focus on anything but the calming voice around you keeps you safe. You know it will. You don't know why, but you know the voice is a safe place. "Hey, Morgana, you alright? Yeah, Morgana? You're fine." The voice talks, keeping you alive. You don't know if it's talking to you, or to someone else but you know it is a good voice and you can concentrate on that.

"My head." You choke out, more tears flowing steadily down your cheeks. Your head is aching like your dream, you can't think of anything, but the tears are slowing down and you can see silver/white hair and it is the only thing that is clear when the face is blurred. You blink some more and the face is all you can focus on. It is right there, you can touch it. You know this is real. Somehow, you just do.

"That's what happens when you cry Morgana." The voice says. You concentrate and you know who it is. Pietro, the voice comes through everything and the name is all you can hear. It's all you can concentrate on and they go together. It's what you can put together. The voice belongs to a man called Pietro. You piece it together and you know what's happening. The dream, it happened again.

"My head hurts." You cry, your head aching. Pietro seems to understand your mumbles and brings you into his shoulder, comforting you, not seeming to mind the sweat and tears. You cry gently into his shoulder while he murmurs comforting words in your ear. You can't seem to stop the tears and don't have the strength at that moment. You stay in his arms until a second voice startles you.

"Mr Maximoff, Captain Rogers wanted me to alert you to his imminent arrival." JARVIS spoke.

"What? Why is he coming here?" Pietro asked, responding to the AI as if he was right there, leading you to believe a person was just standing behind you as your face was buried in his shoulder.

"Captain Rogers wanted to know if the prisoner was awake yet and I told him that you had entered the room after me alerting you to her unrest. Captain Rogers then asked me to alert you that he is coming." JARVIS replied, telling them the story and making you cry more into his shoulder. The truth will out they said. How much you wished that wasn't true, you couldn't express but it wasn't going to help you right now.

"Prisoner?" Pietro asked, turning his head back to you, who'd moved away now, wiping the tears and sweat away. "What's he talking about?" He asked you and you felt your stomach turn. Why did you lie to him? Just to get away, even when you got captured again?

"I didn't tell you everything. I'm a prisoner of the Avengers because… I have powers. My past is shady as hell." You admit, remembering the horrors you went through. You aren't crying anymore, you're just sad. The grief is all you can feel, along with a mixture of guilt, regret and hate. Then you're broken out of your thoughts by Captain America himself, entering the room. "But, I think you're going to hear all about it in my interrogation." You speak up, alerting Pietro to his presence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this, but I thought I'd never see you again. I really did want to go with you, I promise. I hope you believe me someday and maybe forgive me. I'm sorry." You apologise, talking to Pietro in hushed tones for him. You manage to get up, leaning on the bed frame, your body still tired and slow from the anaesthetic. You turn to address him while Pietro sits still in shock and your heart breaks with the recent events weighing on you. "I'll cooperate and if you want to lock me up, I honestly don't care anymore. There is no reason for me to run anymore. I will tell you everything you want to know, just direct me to the torture chamber, but I'm warning you, I'm still tired from that anaesthetic you injected without my consent." You tell him, your bitterness coming through showing him you'll concede but you still hate him. It's true though, you don't know why you kept running. Maybe it's because you thought you would be able to live a new life? To escape everything you were burdened with? You don't know anymore, you just want to be locked away from Pietro so you can't do anymore damage.

Steve doesn't say a thing but opens the door for you as you look back at Pietro. You walk through with a sigh but wanting to hold your head up high anyway. He joins you in the hallway and you are leaning on the wall, heavy breathing taking over any other need. He still doesn't say a thing, he just stands there waiting, not offering help or rushing you, although you probably wouldn't accept his help anyway. As you stumble along behind him, you keep wiping the sweat from your forehead and upper lip. You don't know why but it keeps coming and you can't keep up. "What was that voice? I thought it was because there was someone behind me but there was no one there. The polite, British voice that told us you were coming?" You ask, wanting some answers before you confine yourself to eternal lockdown.

"That was probably JARVIS. He's Tony's AI. Artificial Intelligence. He's wired into the entire Tower and he helps us notify people and send messages." Steve told you as you take in the information trying not to cry again. You nod and keep moving and he turns to look at you with curiosity in his eyes. "Why did you come willingly? Why would you give yourself up when you've been running for years?" Steve asked, his face turning as he studies yours. You look down and lean more against the other side of the corridor, your heartbeat thudding in your ears.

"Because I have nothing left to run for. It's all gone, what's the point. Might as well put my knowledge to good use before I'm locked up for good." You speak, telling the blunt truth. It's true and you know it. Everything is gone, apart from Pietro, you had him, a chance and it was gone. You took it away, leaving yourself with nothing. Why did you? You don't know. You just know you did and you need to make that right. Apologise and tell him to get someone else. Not you. Not anymore.

Steve didn't speak after that, you both just made your way to the interrogation room where you sat down quietly, not bothering with putting up a fight when they harshly put handcuffs on your wrists and tie you to the chair. You just sit, motionless, not able to fight any longer. Steve leaves and someone else comes in. You barely register it, you're already lost in thought somewhere else. "Hello, my name is Clint. I'll be interrogating you today. Sorry about the rough boys, haven't got them trained up yet." He speaks with a light, happy tone making you look up seeing him smile warmly at you. You barely manage one back, your smile wavering and more tired than happy.

"Hi, I'm Leah." You say, using one of your other identities. "I don't care about the rough guys, I just want this to be over already." You say honestly. That's your attitude, you don't mean it to be rude or bad, and you just don't want to or can't be happy.

"Not your real name, but I don't mind. Sometimes you have so many identities you can't remember which one is yours." He speaks, his tone kind and non-judgemental. He's not accusing you or being rude, he's just saying that he can relate. You look up in surprise, he's being kind and gentle instead of beating you. "So, we just want to know your life story basically. Start from the beginning, leave nothing out and we'll take some time to think it over okay?" He bargains and you just nod your head along with what he says, knowing there's no point in hiding it now.

"Ok." You agree hesitantly. I was a kid, living with my parents. One big happy family. Me, my sister, Mum and Dad. Then one day, these people came to the house to take my Dad away. When they did, they took me as well. As payback they said. I don't know the full details but apparently my Dad had gotten involved with some bad people and they caught up with him. I never saw him again. My Mum and sister were left alone and I was gone. Caught by some organisation called Scorpia. They experimented on me, wanting to give me superpowers and make me a superhero. That's what they told me. Of course, I was a child at that point so I believed them when they said that pain is gain. It's true." You shrug. By leaving and covering your tracks you managed to save so many of your other friends despite the pain it caused you to leave. "I went through all of their tests like a good child, barely complained and learnt not to cry. I'd have to fight and use my powers. They didn't always work and I'd get beaten for it. By the soldiers. They said it might help to bring out my powers and by crying I was just being weak and selfish. So, I learnt. I got to 15 in that place. 10 years gone. I saw friends come and go and I'd almost forgotten about my family by the end of it." You stop, taking a deep breath, trying to keep to the facts instead of the feelings. No point getting sentimental again.

"Then one day, there was a breach in security. I was told to make a break for it with many of my friends who had survived. I got to England and they came for me. Neighbourhood massacre. Everything I had, they took. My friends, my stuff, my job. All gone. So, I had to start again. Keep moving and pretend I had died with them. I became an expert by the 5th time. Every time they came. Then it changed, I couldn't even tell the difference, but I started to help everyone I came across. Then you lot showed up. Every time you showed up, I had to run again. I can't even remember how long it had been. You didn't make the best impression you know, drugging me and trying to beat me to get to the truth so I knew you were just as bad as Scorpia. If you wanted my trust, you could've been a bit better at manipulating me. I should give you some tips." You say dryly, the bitterness coming back. You carry on regardless, you just want to spill it all. Once you started you can't stop. You've been longing to tell someone about this for ages.

"I don't know who it was, you or Scorpia but I started digging into where my family was. I wanted to find them and make sure they were safe but when I did, my sister appeared to me, beat me up and told me she was going to kill me one day, before dying." You choke, your grief taking over. Tears slip down your face again and you turn your head sideway to brush it off with your shoulder. You can't use your hands so this is the next best thing. "She was obviously in some trance so I didn't bother trying to look into my mother anymore. I wasn't going to endanger her as well, although I have no idea whether she's dead or not either." You carry on, your tears making you choke when you feel as salty as they taste. You just hate the situation. Why is it you? "Then I kept moving, leaving a trail of deaths and identities behind me. I come here and you know the rest." You finish, your head still aching. What is the point of reflecting on every death you caused? You have to move on, your heart needs hardening. "Can I get an aspirin?" You ask, wanting the pain to go away. You need to make it go away. Of course, you knew better than to get addicted to any drugs or anything like that, but you needed a drink every now and then and you weren't opposed to a night out, drowning your sorrows.

"Sure." Clint said, walking out of the room, leaving you alone in the room. You sit there, your head spinning as you register all you just said. You just finally told him everything. Well, not everything. You had to protect Pietro. You hoped he wouldn't say a thing and try to forget you. It would be best, you concluded. That was that. You felt the relief wash over you like a tidal wave and the sigh you let out was an indicator of that. You knew the weight was gone and you slumped in the chair, despite the ropes. Your hands stayed handcuffed and you couldn't get them out but you could relax. You knew you'd done all you could, but like you said, there was nothing left to run for. Clint came back in with a glass of water and an aspirin. He took the handcuffs and ropes off you and you smiled gratefully. The water was refreshing and welcome after how emotionally drained you felt. It felt like it was breathing new life into your empty shell of a body. "Better?" Clint asked, as you sat there, draining the rest of the glass. You put it down and sighed happily.

"Yeah. Thanks." You say, your voice clear and your energy replenished. You could breathe better and your head was clearer. Although it was just psychology, you couldn't express your gratitude at the small act of kindness.

"So, we're grateful for your cooperation but we want to know more. There are some parts you haven't told us according to my friend." He says as you sigh again. Why did they need to know that?

"You're talking about Quicksilver aren't you?" You confirm as he nods. "I met him once in the woods. It was this mission today, it is still today isn't it?" You ask, aware that you don't actually know how long it had been. It just seems like a few hours but it could be days.

"Actually, that was yesterday. You were out for 10 hours and it was 4:00 when Pietro found and right now, it's about 5:00." He told you as you sigh again. So much for your life. You're going to miss all of your friends without saying goodbye for the rest of your life. Locked up.

"Anyway, I ran from Captain America and Black Widow into the woods. I don't think they were coming after me and I ran into the small woods near the flats where I live. There is a sort of tree house there, and I've kind of used it as a refuge more than once. I was going there and climbing up it when my foot got caught up in the branch because I couldn't see it properly." You explain when you see Clint's questioning look. "Because of my tears." You state simply and his look turns apologetic. You smile gently. "Then I was hanging backwards. I tried to get up but I fell and he caught me. We had a conversation and I told him I was Morgana Pendragon from Merlin. Just an alias I randomly said because I couldn't think of anything else. Then I had to go to outrun the people after me. But when I kept going and the tears came properly, I bumped into Captain America and then he and Black Widow drugged me." You say again, recounting the encounter but without the proper details. You don't want to go into it properly otherwise you'll cry again.

"Ok. Thanks for your cooperation. You'll be escorted back to your quarters and then we'll come to tell you what we're going to do." Clint says in a practiced voice but with proper emotion. You smile at him. He's not like the others and you feel like you can trust him. You also don't know why he's here. He seems like a family man, he shouldn't be here. He should be playing with his children, but then again, you don't think that being an agent makes it easy to have a family. You don't respond, you just sit there. He leaves and you fight to stay awake. The only reason not to sleep is because you don't want to go back and relive that dream. You can't go back, not yet, not now. You're not ready. You don't know how long it has been, but you know that when Clint comes back, he's been in a long discussion and he must've won but with conditions. The look on his face says it all. "So, we've been discussing and we believe your story but Natasha doesn't think you're telling the truth about Pietro. So, if you tell us the whole truth we'll let you go. You can go back to your life, and you might see us again, but we won't ever bother you again if you don't want us to. We'll only ever approach you if we want to ask a favour, but you can easily turn us down with a no. But you've got to hear us out first." Clint explained, acting as if they were on equal terms. You scoff, you don't have much of a choice do you? You have to do what they say. And you do want to go back.

"Ok. I agree, but they have to actually go away when I say no." You condition and Clint nods, knowing how little trust you have in them, if any. "And don't say a thing to Pietro about this. Please, I don't want him to get in trouble for this. I hurt him enough." You say, your head bowed. You can't put him through anything else. Clint nods slowly as if wondering why you would need to say something like that. "When I fell, he caught me and I say thanks. He puts me down and says he doesn't mind saving a damsel in distress. I say I'm not a damsel in distress and I could've done just fine without his help. We talk like that back and forth for a few minutes and I realise he isn't from around here, with his fancy trainers. No one there has enough money for that. I asked him who he was and where he was from. He told me he was Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver to others. I realised he was an Avenger and told him I had to go. He stopped me by holding my wrist. He asked me what my name was and I knew if I told my real name, he would take me in and I didn't want to fight him so I said I was called Morgana. He knows Merlin and points it out, he asked me if I was embarrassed about my name and I go along with that. We have Merlin banter for a few moments and I ask who he thinks I would be from the Merlin characters. He says he doesn't know me well enough and," You pause, having told the entire story without the details again. You went further but you can't tell them everything, you owe at least that much to Pietro. You can't do that to him. But can you go further? Sure the details are one thing, but the date? Wouldn't that be too much? Is it worth it, just to go back home? "Um, then he, he," You try, to say it but nothing's working. The words won't come out. "Can I tell a woman please?" You ask. You don't know what difference that might make, but you know it might be easier than Clint, the man who has been nothing but kind to you.

"Sure." He asks, with a curious look on his face. He wants to know but he'll probably find out anyway. He leaves and Natasha walks in. Great. That's so much better isn't it?

"So, what's the big secret?" Natasha says, leaning further in interest.

"Can anyone else see this? Are there any cameras or anything recording this?" You ask, not wanting Pietro to know you sold him out. That was one of the best moments you'd had in a long time and you were sharing it with people who weren't your best friends but your captors. The guilt was eating away at you. This could hurt his record and everything. You could mess up his life as well.

"No, just you and me. So, what is this secret?" Natasha says, getting impatient.

"And this won't hurt Pietro's record or something? He won't get points off for not asking my name and then this?" You ask again, wanting to make completely sure that he would be safe.

"No, I promise. He'll be completely safe. Now why the stalling and annoying worry about Pietro?" Natasha spoke, her tone becoming bored and annoyed. You smiled, if you could annoy her in your last moments, you'd be happy.

"He asked to meet up again. And I don't know exactly what he was thinking, but maybe a-" You trail off as Natasha finishes the sentence for you.

"A date. He asked you out on a date. That's why you were crying, you refused him." Natasha remembered, and then turned to look at you properly. "You really liked him didn't you?" She asked in disbelief. Not that he wasn't cute, but to cry about someone you just met? That was true love if she ever saw it. Wow, and she'd just ripped it apart.

"I still do. That's why I don't want him to get hurt. Please tell him I said sorry and hope he forgives me one day." You say, hanging your head. You knew that you were no good for him and vice versa. You hated the very people he's a part of. That's not a good sign. Natasha was silent as if mulling over something. What could you do now? Keep protecting the citizens of the area. Go back to the life you had. You knew to treasure the little things in life and knew you were going to spoil Skye, Maggie and Emma with the little money you had the second you got back. You were going to let go of your sister's death. There was no point in pursuing it any further. You could still hate Scorpia and were always going to fight them but you weren't going to ruin your memories of her by hating everyone that could have a slim chance to do with her death. There was no point. It was pointless, hateful and a waste of your energy. It takes so much out of you to hate them and just letting go would be so much better. You were going to take your friends out. God knows they deserved it.

"Thank you for your honesty. We're going to let you go now. Would you prefer to walk or should we drop you off in one of our cars?" Natasha asked, the mask now fully recovered, not that you ever noticed it had slipped.

"I'll walk." You say, not wanting to rush back. Why would you rush? You can text your friends on the way back and you could buy gifts as well. It was easily the best choice. Natasha nodded and left. An agent came in and unlocked the cuffs and unwrapped the ropes around you. You got up, exercising your limbs and try to regain some feeling in them. You were then shown to the exit with all of your stuff and were set on your way.

The street was bustling with people and you tried to blend in with the crowd as you diverted to go down the shady, dangerous streets. You knew them well and walked with ease. Nothing in these streets scared you anymore. You'd become immune. The walk mainly consisted of you thinking and trying to think of good gifts to get. You saw a beautiful antique dress in a charity shop as you walked by and stopped just to buy it. It was a bit expensive but you had to get it as a present. It was the best and would totally suit Skye, being the antique freak she was. Now running low on cash, you headed home to get your purse with your credit card inside. You still had to buy something for Maggie and Emma. The dress was left at your flat and you would clean it and get a bag when you came back. Right now, you needed cash. You also needed presents and to confirm what was happening. The date was probably happening at the local bar unless Maggie would spring something on them at the last minute like normal. You could bring the presents with you or bring them back to your place and have a girl's night. You'd probably have a girl's night. It would be more fun.

You had a texting match of them asking you loads of questions about where you were, what happened, why you missed your shift etc., but you simply replied that if they came to the local bar at 6:00, then they'd find out. That brought even more questions, but you just turned your phone on silent and sent a group text of the details. With that, you strode into town and made your way to the café you worked at. Skye's shift was over and Emma worked at the library instead. Many people used it, surprisingly but you barely had the chance to see why. Maggie was busy setting up the new section of the communal hall and trying to be an architect. So she was at home and you could easily walk through town without seeing any of them. You tried to think of what Emma and Maggie would like. Maybe a new notebook or notepad for Emma and Maggie would love some boots to use for the building sites. So that made up her next stop. The charity shop. It was the only place that sold new, unique things. Some were more 'weird' than 'unique' but no one minded. You made your way to the shop and greeted the old lady who always stayed there. She was the owner and was a very happy lady but no one ever saw her much. The gossipers, like Maggie said she was a vampire or something horrible but you just batted her off. There could be an easy explanation for why she wasn't seen so much but Maggie was adamant in her conspiracy theories.

You chuckle at the memory and browse the things on display. There was a beautiful plate with intricate designs and paint but there was a small chip taking away a lot of its value. There was a 40's flapper dress, but you doubt anyone would buy that. There was a pair of huge red heels that were beautiful but out of fashion and wouldn't go with anything anyone wore in the town. But then you see it. The notepad. It had a professional look but with lovely designs in dark red, it had a bendy but sturdy back and a lot of paper to use. You knew it would be perfect for Emma. Luckily it was only $1. You bought it immediately and stashed it in your bag for later. There was also the matter of the boots. The charity shop couldn't help that. You walked out thanking the nice lady and made your way to the shoe shop and bought the best hiking boots, knowing they would be great for rocky and uneven building sites. You got back to your flat and checked your phone. Maggie, like always had sprung on them the fact she had access to an amazing bar upstate and they could go there instead. Of course, you changed the details and got dressed. Throughout the walk your mind had been straying back to thoughts of Pietro. You kept pulling it back, but when you finally got to rest and close your eyes, you thought of Merlin, leading back to Pietro.

 **After The Interrogation (Pietro):**

Speaking of Pietro, he was walking towards Wanda's room, like he always did when he needed advice. He was confused and hurt, she hadn't told him, and she obviously didn't trust him. He thought she liked him as well. He couldn't believe the girl he'd just met was so perfect and so not at the same time for him. She loved Merlin as well and she challenged him, she was clever, funny and cute. She was perfect. But then she went and then he finds her again, in the Tower, only to find out she was the person they were supposed to take in, because she was a fugitive. Why was this happening to him? He pushed open the door to Wanda's room to find her sitting there, practicing her powers on a photo to put it into a frame. She turns to him and smiled. "Hey Pietro. What's wrong?" She asked, after finishing the task and seeing his face.

"Wanda? You know when you meet someone, and they are perfect but then they lie to you? What do you do then?" He asked, seeing Wanda's face soften as she realise what he was talking about. Her older brother was in love, and he was coming to her about it. That made her smile more than she anticipated.

"What's her name?" Wanda asks after he finally sits down on bed, making it sink in his direction as Wanda moved to him to give him a hug.

"I don't know." He admits making Wanda's eyebrows shoot up.

"You don't know?" She asked, disbelief highlighting her words.

"She didn't want to reveal her name because she realised I was a superhero and she is against the entire system. They caught her anyway and brought her here. Then she had a nightmare and I helped her until they came to take her to her interrogation. She's gone." Pietro spoke in disbelief as Wanda soaked up the situation, her interest peaked. This was certainly interesting, it isn't very conventional but it is something she can help with.

"So, you met her and obviously fell in love." Wanda couldn't help but smile at that. "Then she went and got caught and brought here where you found out about her powers because Steve took her." Wanda summarised, not wanting to bring up the cute moments she'd witnessed, looking in his head. He was used to it by now and didn't notice or acknowledge that she'd done it again. "She called herself Morgana? I am no psychiatrist but she obviously feels like her with her powers and running lifestyle, always fighting the system." Wanda told him, seeing no change in his state. "Look Pietro, what is the actual problem? Why do you feel hurt or betrayed?" Wanda asked, knowing there could be many reasons with Pietro.

"I guess it is only because she doesn't trust me then." He confessed, his head bowed as he thought about her words.

"So give her a reason to." Wanda spoke simply. If he was sad about that then he had to give her a reason to, he couldn't just expect it to fix itself. "She obviously has trust issues, if she isn't going to tell you her name, but she stayed that long. She likes you as well and you can't just let it go because she's in an interrogation. She's smart, she won't be there long." Wanda reasoned, trying to cheer him up.

"She wasn't. But she was very secretive. What was she wouldn't say was what happened with you in the forest. You know why?" Natasha spoke, walking in seeing Pietro on the bed. "Because she didn't want anything to happen to you. She admitted she likes you." Natasha told him, smiling at his face as he looked up instantly. "Look, go after her. This might never happen again." She told him, sitting next to him, getting the close to comforting as she had ever. She wasn't going to have this on her ledger now. Those two were meant to be together.

"But I don't know where she is." He half-heartedly protested but quickly shut up as Natasha handed him a piece of paper. He twirled it in his fingers and opened it to see the bar she was going to be at. "Thanks." He spoke, before racing out of the room, using his super speed.

"How did you find out her location?" Wanda asked, slightly concerned. That was a bit scary even though she was happy for her brother.

"I hacked her phone." Natasha stated simply, earning her a jaw drop from Wanda. "What?" She asked, after Wanda wouldn't stop.

"Nothing, you do that to Bruce as well?" Wanda asked, starting to use her powers to adjust the photo on the table, feigning innocence.

"No, you do that to Vision?" Natasha retorted, understanding what she meant.

"You should both do it, so stop arguing." Pietro spoke as he rushed back to room to take off again before they could catch him. Both of the women looked at each other with the same look in their eyes. Pietro was going to regret that.

 **After The Interrogation (You):**

It was endless cycle. Forget it, you chastised. You were never going to see him again, you needed to get over it. You were going to meet someone tonight, you said, smiling. Why the hell not? Might as well dress up for the occasion, you thought, picking out your favourite blue dress. It had enough sequins to make you sparkle in any situation, but they were also sewn in a beautiful pattern that adorned the bodice. You smiled as it fit you and applied some light make up never going overboard like your friends. They may be doing amazing things for the community but there was no hiding the fact that they loved to put make up and wear amazing dresses. You'd never had the chance, running from Scorpia and SHIELD all your life. You sent a text for them to meet up at Emma's house so she could drive them. It was a cheap car, but it was better than nothing. And Emma was very fond of it so the others never said a thing about it. You walked there, your heels clicking in the night with your nails tapping on the metal clip on the bag strapped around you. Lost in your thoughts of Pietro, it made the trip feel like only a few minutes. Maggie, Emma and Skye were standing there making the same identical pose of 'Where have you been?' Making you laugh as you walked up to them. "Did you see me and decide to do that?" You ask, making fun of them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emma asked, still holding her pose.

"For two days?" Maggie added, holding the pose as well.

"We were so scared!" Skye spoke, her hands waving out, breaking the pose as you smile at them.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I'll explain in the car." You say, gesturing to the car. They all huff but get in the car. You smile and get in at the back beside Skye, while Maggie sits in the front passenger and Emma at the wheel. She pulls the car out and starts the conversation.

"So? You going to explain?" Maggie asks, still angry.

"I was captured by the Avengers. Captain America and Black Widow were after me." You start. They know about your shady past, making the story easier as you explain, recounting your entire experience with Pietro as well. The all coo and smile at that and you chastise them saying it would never work and they smile sadly at the ending. You just smile, knowing they wouldn't comfort you more and make you cry. You were weird and that was how you worked. When you were complimented and laughing, you were more likely to cry than when you were actually sad. It was just how you were. Comforting you was a sure-fire way to make you cry, so they didn't.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to help you forget about the crap you went through by getting wasted!" Skye spoke, trying to lighten the mood, making everyone smile and start to tell her she couldn't drink that much or they would drag her away from the bar. Tonight was about fun.

"Understand? Because I swear if you get wasted, I'm going to pretend I don't know you. The guys here are hot and I want a chance with at least one of them. If you mess that up for me…" Emma trailed off, her threats empty but real. They knew she would help Skye, and would be annoyed until she saw drunk Skye's pleading eyes. You'd been subjected to them once and couldn't stand it.

"I get it." Skye grudgingly agreed. "Now come on, let's go!" She shouted, jumping out of the car and entering with a run, leaving the rest of the girls to run after her with an excited giggle shaking their heads. The bar was fancy and dimly lit. It made for a romantic atmosphere, making the girls laugh. They went to the bar and ordered a wine bottle between themselves chatting about the hot guys they could see who seemed like they could be single. Skye instantly singled out the hot guy group and alerted the others who started talking about who they would go with. There was one guy who was wearing a cute old fashioned waistcoat with long hair and piercings. They knew Skye would work with him. They were a match made in heaven. Skye smiled, biting her lip raising her eyebrow at the girls. Should she go for it? They said to wait and they'd go as a group.

Maggie would go with the guy who came later in a smart jacket but with hiking boots because they seemed like they could talk about outdoorsy stuff for ages and never get bored. They'd be friends at least. Maggie just smiled checking him out, wondering if they could work. She just laughed and turned around, saying it wouldn't work, sipping her wine, but the others all saw her turning back to look at him. Emma asked and then immediately said she regretted it knowing she did actually want to know, despite her reluctance to ever find someone. You saw a cute guy standing there, with shaggy curled hair and hands in his pocket with wide glasses and the only one who bought a bag with him. You knew Emma would love him. Not cocky or rude, but kind and calm. You'd never met him but you thought he seemed that way. When you pointed him out Emma tried to fight the smile that lit up her face. She thought he was cute as well.

You didn't know if you were ready to be paired up but it was the best thing to do to get over someone. Your friends knew that and instantly started to look for someone for you. Before this, you weren't eager but you weren't reluctant to fall in love. You didn't mind. You always said that if someone comes, then they would come and you wouldn't let them go if you really felt something. Now, you couldn't see a single one of them who would look like the kind of person you might like. Only Pietro came to mind. He understood your fandom references and didn't mind them and sometimes returned them. He was kind and accepting, he was honest and didn't appreciate lies. He was the perfect person and you'd chased him away. You zoned out, your eyes shining over as your friends tried to shake you out of it. They understood immediately and pointed out a guy who looked ok for you. You just sighed, not having the energy to chat up or be chatted up by anyone. But seeing your friends pleading looks you went with them, for 'support'. The guys had obviously been checking them out as well because when you went, the guys you'd singled out approached the right girl.

You were suddenly being chatted up by a guy too forward for your liking. He sidled up to you and ordered a drink for you, saying it was on him. You smiled politely but you could tell he was just putting on a front. He wasn't actually that confident despite his good looks. So you were polite. You smiled at his flirting, and tried to flirt back. You weren't too good at it and the only times you'd seen it was when your friends did it. But the guy, Damien didn't seem to mind. He just looked happy that you were looking at him. So you did, you asked if he had a girlfriend and challenged him like you'd seen other girls do but it just seemed to intimidate him. You ask him if he wanted to dance to the music on the dance floor and he nervously accepted. He obviously wasn't comfortable with this so you tried to be kind to him when he put his hand on your waist and the other on your hand. He probably thought it was a ballroom dance or something. You calmly corrected him. "Hey, you don't need all of that. Just put your arms around me. Look, I'll do the same, my arms around your neck and then, just sway." You instructed as he tried to follow your instructions. He moved his hands to your butt and you tried to be polite and move them up to your back instead but your patience was wearing thin. This night was not going how you hoped. So much for fun.

"I'm sorry about this." Damien said as you just smiled politely. He knew he was bad at this but you didn't want him to feel bad so you spoke up.

"It's fine." You say, smiling in reassurance as tears fill his eyes. You stop swaying. What was wrong?

"Are you ok?" You ask, trying to look at his averted eyes and don't notice his hand moving for something in his pocket. He takes out a syringe and plunges it into your neck before pulling you outside in the back. It all moves too fast for you do anything and you feel the drug slowing your movements immediately and you're powerless to do anything as he pulls you outside. You're instantly surrounded by soldiers to take you somewhere. You knew this was Scorpia. The man hadn't wanted to do it and you appreciated him for that but he had and you were powerless to do anything now. Pushing your limbs, you screamed as loud as you could. You didn't know where Maggie, Skye and Emma where but you prayed they could hear you. You pulled away from 'Damien' and screamed some more but your slowed limbs made you an easy catch. You screamed for help but the soldiers caught you and gagged you. They were trying to stuff you in the van they had. It wasn't a black van or anything obvious, but a stolen Sky Broadband one making no one look twice at it. You began to lose hope that anyone would help you.

Then in a flash all of the soldiers holding you were on the floor, knocked to the floor by some unseen force. 'Damien' held you behind him trying to keep you away from your saviour. You tried to fight him but he'd been trained by Scorpia, meaning he would be strong. Probably super strength. Nonetheless, you kept trying as the soldiers got back up and pulled out their guns, forming a protective circle in front of you with 'Damien' holding you behind him as the silver blur flashed past again. You swore you could see Pietro and began to scream through the gag again trying to push past him. "Shut her up." One of the soldiers growled. 'Damien's' eyes widened as he heard the orders. "The boss said we bring her in alive. Never said nothing about a bit of decoration to her cheek." The soldier spoke with sadistic pleasure.

'Damien' turned to you and looked apologetically as tears came to your eyes as you braced yourself for the impact. "I'm sorry. I don't want to." He whispered before you hear the sickening crack and feel the shockwave of pain race through you. The tears fall and you squeeze your eyes shut. The blur knocked out all of the soldiers again, this time more thoroughly making them unconscious. Only 'Damien' stood there guarding you and you ached for freedom. He spoke up again. "Come out, don't be such a coward!" He shouted into the darkness as you prayed the blur would save you. If he could just punch him, your hands would be free and you could take care of the rest.

"Please." The word escaped you and echoed in the night. You couldn't hold it in, you were scared as hell and needed someone to help you. You were normally strong but right now, you couldn't. Everything had crippled you and you couldn't handle it. It felt like he heard your plea and helped you because of it. Maybe he thought you could handle it and was going to go, but he helped you, without the blur. It was Pietro. He came for you, to help you.

"Let her go, she's not your enemy. I am." He spoke, mimicking Gwaine, making more tears spill down your face. 'Damien's' face hardened now he could see what he was facing. He didn't respond and went to punch him but Pietro was too fast and ducked without a scratch on him. He stood there unaffected as 'Damien' got angry and tried to grab him, but when his hand reached him, Pietro grabbed it, full of confidence and flipped him over. With his grip released on you, your legs shook, the drug taking full effect. Pietro knocked him against the wall and went to catch you when you fell. Your legs gave out and you rested fully on Pietro, the tears spilling freely onto the gag. He cradled you and you untangled the gag from behind you, the effort taking every ounce of strength you had. You almost collapsed in his arms. He pulled you up, helping you to sit down. He rips off the untied gag, using it to dab lightly at the bruise starting to form on your face. He also wipes gently at your face, trying to clean the tears. You can't help but sigh at his gentle touch. You lean into him when he tries to help you up and brings you inside. After you enter you can hear distant sirens that usually accompany the police. You close your eyes in a blissful sigh, you were safe. The police were here.

"Thank you." You breathe, your eyes closed, leaning against Pietro. He pulls you closer into his side and your heart knows, this is where you belong. You barely know a thing about love, but you knew this was right.

"You're welcome my lady." He says and you laugh lightly. You can't help it, his humour in this situation was the best thing you had ever heard. You can't help the feeling that explodes in your heart. Just his humour makes you light up after a situation where you could've died.

"I mean it. I thought I was going to die." You confide, your relief washing over you. This was better than any other outcome she could've thought of. Then he pulls you into the chair at the bar, looking at you holding you up with his hands fastened on your arms.

"I would never let that happen. I promise, I'll always come for you." He says, nothing but fierce sincerity in his words. He's looking at you so intensely that you can't help but nod slowly, your voice gone. He sighs, seeing that he's scared you and pulls you into a huge hug. "I'm sorry, I just would never let anything happen to you. I still want to meet you later, got to protect you until that." He smiles at you, your worries melting away with the warmth he brings you.

"Just until that?" You question, making him chuckle against you. Your close your eyes again, managing to move your hands again. You move them towards him wrapping them around him, your strength collecting as you move.

"Forever. I'll protect you forever, I promise." He says, pulling you closer as he feels your arms around him. By now, the entire bar is outside, watching as the police cuff the soldiers and 'Damien'. The boys your friends were with were innocent. Turns out they'd just met the guy. It conveniently led him to you, and your friends got to have their happily ever after. But you didn't mind that 'Damien' was a Scorpia agent, even if he was a kind one, because you had your own happily ever after. Not conventional like normal people, but extraordinary like you. It was fitting. It was perfect.

"I'll protect you too. Still want to meet up then?" You ask, your humour coming back. Why would you dishearten such a wonderful moment?

"Of course Lady Morgana. Would you still like to meet Sir Gwaine?" He asks and for once, you want to forget the fandoms for a moment. This was too fairytale all on its own.

"I would love to meet Sir Pietro instead." You say, as you pull apart. "Would you like to meet Lady (Y/N)?" You say, smiling at him as he reciprocates the smile.

"I would love to." He says, leaning in closer. You smile leaning in closer as well, knowing that this was right. His hand caresses your bruised cheek as you both lean in. Everything is silent but you think you can hear music as you touch. Your kiss is like nothing you've ever felt before. It is pure unadulterated joy, nothing else is there. It's just you two, that's all there is. Your eyes are closed peacefully and all pain from earlier is gone. Then you hear cheering all around you. It's deafening and your eyes flutter open to see the entire bar around you cheering. Pietro is looking around as well and your smile lit up your face. You see your friends standing there with their boys and smiling at you. You were looking around when you felt Pietro's hand on your face as you looked back at him. His smile was directed at you and you felt the warmth radiating around you both. "You alright?" He whispers, his voice low and sending chills down you.

"Better than alright." You say, leaning in again. He sees your movement and smiles instantly reciprocating. The second was better than the first. You knew it wasn't just your drugged state. You weren't drugged anymore, your boosted digestive system helped, you knew this was real. He was real as well. He wanted this as well. As you lean in, you cup his face with your hands, to steady yourself. A part of you couldn't actually believe this was real. You were finally getting your happy ending. Pietro and (Y/N), you couldn't help but smile at the thought. "So, what's your power again?" You ask him, your smile breaking the kiss.

"Why don't I show you?" He flirts as you laugh at his words. He pulls you up from your chair and you stand opposite him, while he holds onto you. Then he walks away from the bar, leading you with him. You follow, intrigued, and then he picks you up in his arm, before taking off. Everything else is a blur and all you see is him. Seconds pass and you feel the air rush past you. When you look around again, everything is different. You're standing outside your tree in his arms. "Seem familiar?" He asks and you smile before he lays you down and pulls you up again.

"Very familiar." You smile, and look to find everything the same as it was before, expect for the light. It was lit up by the moon now. "Why are we here?" You ask, turning around to find him standing there, except closer. He smiles at you and you tilt your head. It was kind of cold and you were confused.

"Well, I asked you a question last time we were here. I want to ask for an answer." He says as you take his hand.

"Yes Pietro. I would love to meet you again." You say, grinning as you lean in again. He wraps his arms around you and suddenly the cold is gone. When was it cold again? You can't remember, and in all honesty, you don't care. You just know life is nice like this. You want life like this. This is the best capture you've ever had. Because it isn't a capture, it's a gift. One heart to another.


End file.
